my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. A higher pitched version of this sound, Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH, can be found on the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. Info * First recorded: 1942 * Creator: Jimmy MacDonald * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1942-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: September 25, 1942 * First heard: The Vanishing Private (a Donald Duck short) * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Splat - Juicy Impact ( I.e. Pie In Face ). Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio * YouTube Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Partially heard once in "Crime Sheen Investigation".) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Heard once in the 1st intro.) * Arthur (Heard once in "Ladonna Compson, Party Animal" and "The Friend Who Wasn't There".) * Atomic Betty (Heard once in "Lost at Spa" and "Cosmic Cake".) * Barney & Friends * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Dirt, I Love You So!".) * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bob the Builder (Heard once in "Roley Brings the House Down" and "Packer's Trailer Trouble".) * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Diner Ducks".) * The Brothers Grunt * Brum (2001-2002 series) * Cow and Chicken (Heard briefly.) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Teacher Harriet's Birthday".) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Doug (Heard once in "Doug's Great Opportoonity".) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "It Happened One Nightmare".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard often in "An Ed Too Many".) * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Feet" and "Noses".) * Evil Con Carne * Fairfax (Heard in the 1950s series and the 2002-2005 series.) * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Garfield and Friends * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids * Harvey Girls Forever! * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Babies".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Twinkle Tooth" and "Patty Cake".) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Heard once in "The Bad News Pears".) * Horrid Henry * I Am Weasel (Heard briefly.) * JoJo's Circus (Heard once in "Easy as Pie".) * Kim Possible * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Music Baby".) * Lizzie McGuire * MAD (Heard once in "Juicy Jr.'s Triple Pounder".) * The Magic School Bus * Mickey Mouse * The Mickey Mouse Club * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Heard once in "Valuable Lessons".) * The Mr. Men Show * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Labor Day".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Ooglies * Pappyland (Heard once in the intro.) * Planet Sheen * Polly Pocket * Rugrats (Heard once in "The Big House", "Tooth or Dare" and "The Art Fair"; five times in "Baby Maybe".) * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sanjay and Craig (Heard at the end of the theme song.) * Seven Little Monsters (Heard twice in "Are You My Family?".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star Wars: Droids (Heard once in "The Great Heep".) * Teletubbies * The Tom and Jerry Show * What About Mimi? (Heard twice in "The King of Uncool".) * Wipeout Canada * Xuxa Movies * Abominable (2019) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Balto (1995) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) (Heard twice.) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Lorax (2012) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Matilda (1996) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Robin Hood (1973) * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (2006) * Space Jam (1996) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) (Heard twice.) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) Shorts * Disney Cartoons (Heard 5 times in "Mail Dog" and once in "The Vanishing Private" (Debut), and "Wet Paint".) * Nickelodeon - Frog's Life (1998) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! (1974) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Camera Escondida Prank Videos (High Pitched) * Pencilmation * Webkinz * WhitneyGoLucky (Used whenever a Mr. Driller character gets hit on the head by a falling block.) Video Games Arcade: * Mr. Driller (1999) (Heard when you get squashed by a falling block.) PC: * Day of The Tentacle * Deltarune (Used when Susie jumps on Lancer during the boss battle against them.) * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block * Mr. Driller (Heard when you get squashed by a falling block.) * Where's the Blanket, Charlie Brown? PlayStation: * Mr. Driller (Heard when you get squashed by a falling block.) PlayStation 4: * Deltarune (Used when Susie jumps on Lancer during the boss battle against them.) Dreamcast: * Mr. Driller (Heard when you get squashed by a falling block.) * Sonic Adventure GameCube: * Mr. Driller: Drill Land (2002) (Heard when you get squashed by a falling block.) * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut DS: * Mr. Driller: Drill Spirits (Heard when you get squashed by a falling block.) 3DS: * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Nintendo 64: * Donkey Kong 64 Wii U: * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Nintendo Switch: * Deltarune (Used when Susie jumps on Lancer during the boss battle against them.) * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Sega Genesis: * Bubsy 2 (Various Pitches) Super Nintendo: * Bubsy 2 (Various Pitches) Bumpers * CBBC IDs - Splat (2002-2005) (Heard once slowed down.) * Nickelodeon ID - Campfire * Nickelodeon ID - Windshield Promos * Fox Family Channel Promo (1998) (Heard in the promo from "Anastasia" 1998 VHS.) * Nickelodeon - Travel Through Cable (1995) (Promos) Videos * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) (Videos) * Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) (Videos) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) * Elmo's World: Elmo Has Two! Hands, Ears and Feet (2004) Trailers * Abominable (2019) (Trailers) * Duck Duck Goose (2018) * Ghostbusters (1984) (Trailers) (Heard once in the 15th anniversary home video trailer. Note that this is the only cartoon sound effect heard in that trailer.) * Matilda (1996) (Trailers) TV Spots * Beauty and the Beast (1991) (TV Spots) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls * Leo Little's Big Show Apps * The Berenstain Bears: Hurry to Help Logos * Nickelodeon Movies (1998) (Logos) Theme Parks * Meet the World (Tokyo Disneyland) * Mickey's ToonTown (Tokyo Disneyland) Anime * Digimon Adventure 01 * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Yuru Yuri (Heard once in Episode 8 mixed with BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK when Kyoko smooshes her face.) Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge